Meat Swap
by Love2uall
Summary: Sam gets body swapped with a naughty teenager. WARNING: Contains spanking, Don't like, Don't read. Reviews are welcome:


Spoiler from Swap Meat Season 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or make any money.

Warning: Contains the spanking of an adult, but in a non-sexual context.

Sam and Dean are on the case of tracking down the ghost of Maggie Briggs. They decided to spilt up and investigate two different leads. Sam is in the woods walking alone

talking to Dean on his cell and is having no luck tracking down info on Maggie Briggs. He cut through a vacant lot and he hears a noise. He turns around only to be hit by a

dart in the neck. He then crumples to the ground.

* * *

When he wakes up, he looks around and notices that he is not in the area that he was at early. He looks down and is wearing the same uniform that he saw some

kid have on while working at the diner that him and Dean ate at earlier. He pats down his pockets trying to find a cell phone, but no luck. He decides to walk along

a deserted road and tries to figure out what happened. A police car pulls up, _"Gary, is that you? Your family has been so worried about you. Get in the car, I will take you_

_home."_ Sam asking to himself, _"Who the hell is Gary? Well, I can at least get a ride back into town." _ So he gets in the car, still very confused. The squad car pulls up to a

house. Sam looks out the window, when he sees a middle-aged man and women run out to the car and opens his door. _"Gary, we were so worried about you. Don't you_

_ever leave this house again without telling us and don't you know what time your curfew is young man?"_ Sam backing up a little _"Ah...I don't know what is going on, but I_

_don't know who you are, so...I think I will be leaving now."_ The woman grabs him by the ear, _"Oh, no you don't Mr."_ She drags him to the front door and kicks the door

open, _"You march yourself upstairs to your room and don't come out until we say you can."_ She gives him a swift pop on his rear, _"Your father and I will deal with you _

_tomorrow."_ He rolls his eyes in embarrassment, _"Ok, Ok, I'm going"_, then mumbles under his breath _"Crazywomen."_ He goes into what he guesses is this "Gary guy" room

and looks in a long length mirror, _"Holy Shit, I'm a teenager. Not only a teenager, but the kid from the diner. How in the hell did this happen?"_

* * *

The next morning, Sam is pacing the bedroom and can't help himself from staring back and forth in the mirror. He tries calling Dean on every single number that he has, but

it goes straight to voicemail, _"This is not happening...Dean please, please call me back, something is very... very wrong and I need your help..big time! I'm kind of stuck_

_inside this kids body named Gary...I will keep trying to call you."_ He calls Castiel, only to leave him a message also. He hangs up to start dialing another number only to

hear the woman from last nights voice calling him, _"Gary"... "Gary breakfast is ready."_ He shakes his head, "_Great, that's all I need right now"_ and tries to ignore her. She

keeps calling him, _"Gary, do you hear me...Come down for breakfast."_ He rolls his eyes and yells, "Ok, be right down." Sam thinks to himself, "What about Castiel…hm…well,

it is worth a shot" and does a quick prayer to Castiel, _"Please, Castiel if you can hear me, I need your help...I don't know what is going on, but I need someone to help me._

_I'm stuck in this kids body named Gary...I can explain later, just come help me."_

* * *

Sam gets downstairs to the breakfast table of what he could only think of is Gary's mother, father, and sister. _"Son, you have some explaining to do, how does last_

_night fit in with the plan."_ He looks into Gary's dad eyes, _"Listen, buddy, no offense, but right now I could give a rat's ass about your plan."_ Gary's dad gives him a very stern

look. Sam looks back not really sure what that look is for, but it's almost the same look that he would get as a child from he dad right before he got his butt beat. Gary's dad

gets up and grabs a hold a his arm and pulls him off of his chair, _"Young man, I have had enough of your bad doings and this smart mouth of yours is going to stop right_

_now."_ Sam is not quiet sure what is going on, but he knows that it is trouble. He tries to loosen the tight grip around his arm, but forgetting that he only has the strength of

a teenager and not of an adult, he is unsuccessful. Gary's dad is even more mad. Soon they were both in the living room, which was only in the next room of the kitchen

where Gary's mother and Gary's sister was still eating at the table. Gary's dad tosses him over the loveseat armrest like a rag doll. Sam turns around to see what he is doing

and notices that he is unbuckling his thick brown leather belt and takes it out of the loops. _"No, No, I didn't mean what I said back there."_ With the fire in Gary's dads eyes,

_"You can't talk your way out of this one, this has been going on for way to long and now you are going to get a very well deserved spanking for everything that you have done_

_lately."_ Sam is still thinking about how to talk his way out of this one, _"I am way to old for a spanking and not in front of others."_ _"We will see about that, I am your father_

_so turn around and bend over, NOW."_ Gary's dad puts a hand on his back to hold him down and he starts swinging the belt across his backside. Sam starts to feel the burn

on his backside, _"Ow…..Stop…..Ow…."_ Gary's dad doesn't miss a beat. After ten more licks, Sam prays and tries to reach Castiel, _"Cas, Please help me, I need you now."_

_"Why are you getting this spanking today, Gary?" Sam is more angry than ever, "Get the hell off of me, you are not my father, Jerk."_ That only feeds oil to the fire.

Gary's dad then throws the belt down on the floor, grabs him by the arm and pulls him into Gary's bedroom. Sam is thinking, _"Great this can't be good."_ Gary's dad sits on

the bed, unbuttoned Sam's pants and takes his pants and underwear down with one tug. He tosses Sam over his lap, holding both of Sam's legs with his one leg and pining

his hands behind his back with his left arm. He starts spanking Sam's bare bottom, like a naughty five-year old boy would be spanked, _"Do you want to answer me now, why_

_are you getting this spanking."_ Sam's butt was feeling like it was on fire. _"….OW….Stop….OW….No…."_

* * *

In the meantime, Castiel just finished fighting off some demons, when he noticed that he had a missed call and a new voice message. He doesn't recognize the number, but

he listens to the voicemail. The message has a teenagers voice stating that he is Sam stuck in a seventeen years old boy's body named Gary and to please find him. As he

was listening to the message, he hears a prayer coming from the same voice on the message, _"Castiel, if you are there, please help me." Gary's dad is spanking the crap out_

_of me and I need your help to stop him."_ Castiel raises his eyebrows, not sure of what a spanking actually is and closes his eyes to try to located Sam's whereabouts.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, _"….Ow….Ow… " _Gary's dad is still hand spanking Sam's bare bottom left and right. Sam is still trying to make him stop, anticipates the next strike, when

he turns around to see Castiel. Castiel goes up to Gary's dad and puts two fingers on his forehead, then Gary's dad passes out. Sam sighs in relief, _"Castiel, it is about_

_time." This man is beating the crap out of my butt."_ Sam stands up and puts his underwear back on and can't seem to find his pants. Castiel, looking a little

sideways, still unsure of what a spanking is and from what he can see Sam was obviously not enjoying it, _"Sam, What was that man doing to you?"_ Sam raised his eyebrows,

_"No, What is "Dude, you have never been spanked before?" it for?" "Well for starters it really sucks and you see, when you have done something really bad your parents_

_spank you as a form of punishment." "Obviously, this Gary guy as done something very bad, because his dad is hitting my butt so hard and the worst part is that he first_

_spanked me with his belt in front of the rest of the family...that is just messed up." "Sam, have you ever been spanked before?" "Oh, heck yeah, Dean and I would get into a_

_fight with each other and my dad would spank us over his knee, then send us to our rooms for the night. I have gotten a lot of spanking in my early days, but come on, I am_

_twenty-eight years old and lets face it, I am way too old for this. So, thanks for helping me with Gary's dad….I guess I can go try to find Dean now."_ Castiel thought to

himself, _"Sam has acted bad lately with his drinking demon blood, not listening to Dean and starting the apocalypse. He does deserve to get a spanking, but not from_

_this guy, but from me. Sam, hold on for just a _minute, I have thought about it and I think that you do deserve a spanking for all of your wrong doings. This time it will be me

doing the spanking." "Dude, you can't be serious, not a chance in hell that you are going to spank me, I am a grown adult." "Well…Sam, Yes you might be a grown adult,

but lately you have acted like a misbehaved child. I am going to finish what Gary's dad started because you have been a bad boy." Sam tries to out run Castiel, _"Oh,_

_no you don't Cas"_ but no luck for him within seconds, Castiel got a hold of him sat on the bed and put Sam over his lap. Lucky for Sam, he is at least wearing underwear

still. Castiel starts spanking Sam's already warmed bottom, _"Sam, Why do you deserve this spanking today?"_ Sam trying not to shed a tear, _"Ok, maybe I haven't been the_

_greatest person lately."_ Castiel putting a little more strength in his swings. Sam starting to tear up, _"Ok, …maybe I haven't ….Ow…been a gooooood person at all." "Sam,_

_What are you going to do to make it better?" Ow…Ow…Please…..I ….don't…..know…..Can we just finish with this already?"_ Castiel really not liking what he hears, _"You better_

_have a good answer, because remember I don't sleep, we can do this all night. I will also be able to sit tomorrow, Will you?" "Ok…..Ok…..Ow….I will…..start….Ow…..trying_

_better to….OW….listen to Deeaaaannnnn, and try to….OW….be a better…OW…..person….please, PLEASE, STOP, my butt is on fire. Castiel, I am SOOORRRRY!" "Well…Sam,_

_that is more like it, just five more and we will be done." "ONE….with all of Castiel's strength, You will stop acting like a spoiled bratty child."_ Sam tighten his eyes, _"_

_…..OWWWW." "TWO…You will listen to Dean."_ Tears starts to come very fast, _"Please…..no…..more…." "THREE…..You will never drink demon blood again."_ Sam is breathing

very hard and crying, _"OW…OW…..No More.." "FOUR…..you will not talk back to me anymore." "OK….OK….STOP!" "Last be not least, FIVE…..is because you started the_

_apocalypse." "OW OW OW…"_ Sam is crying very hard, can barely move or breath. _"Sam, we're done, you can pull up your pants now."_ Sam gets up, pulls his pants up

slowly and hisses a little, _"Holy crap Cas, you just spanked the living day lights out of me….remind me never to get myself in a teenagers body again and to ask for your_

_help." Castiel laughs, "That is what angels do, answers your prayers." _Sam rubs his backside, _"Angel my ass, angels don't spank as hard as you did." "Well, you learned_

_your lesson, Didn't you?"_ Sam looking down at his feet, _"Well…Yes, the hard way, but thank you, I guess I needed a little or I mean a big kick in the pants." "No, problem,_

_Anytime." "Well, I am hoping for never again,….. Thanks." "Great well….Can you help me to get out of this kids body before something else goes wrong." "Yes, Sam I will try_

_to figure out how to get you out."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and the fake Sam are still hunting for this Ghost. The real Gary, in Sam's body, made a deal with a high level demon that if he kills Dean in return he will be

given maximum power. He agrees, so he plans to kill Dean in his sleep. Dean has had his suspicions that his brother is not really himself, so he wants to catch fake

Sam and figure out what he really is.

* * *

The real Gary arrives back at the motel and finds Dean's sleeping in the bed. He takes the pistol off the table. He aims at Dean and is about to pull the trigger, but Gary

senses someone behind him and turns around quick, but Dean comes out of nowhere and knocks him out. Dean talking to Gary's body on the floor, _"So, you think that you_

_can just kill me, I don't think so."_ Dean ties him up so he can question him when he wakes up. Gary regains consciousness, _"Dude how can you just knock your brother_

_out like that."_ Dean gets into his face, _"Cut the crap so-called Sam. Who are you and what did you do with my real brother?" "Well, well I guess you would like to know,_

_wouldn't you? What do I get in return for telling you?" "Well, lets see, how about to live another day maybe or I get just beat it out of you." "Ok, Ok, I'll tell you_

_everything"_ Gary explains out he used witchcraft to possess Sam's body and about the deal he made with the demon.

* * *

Dean finally got back in touch with Sam and told him to meet at their hotel. Sam still in Gary's body, knocked on the door and Dean answers, he tries to keep himself from

laughing, _"…um…Hey little teenage Sammy…Ah….Ah.."_ Sam is not happy at all with Dean's laughing and goes up to him to try to punch him, but Dean puts his hand on the

hand and Sam can every get a hit, _"Stop laughing you jerk." "Ok, Ok, Sammy, let's get you in your body_." Dean incants a spell that Gary gave him then Sam and Gary are in

their rightful bodies again. Sam pats his face, _"Thank you God I'm back to myself again."_ Gary looking not so happy, _"Well, I guess I'm back in my body..yeah."_ Sam looks to

Gary, "_So, you are the jerk kid that started thiswhole mess."_ Sam walks towards Gary, _"Well I ought to.."_ Gary runs away from Sam, only to hide behind Dean, _"Look I'm _

_really sorry Sam..I….I…"_ Dean grabs Gary, _"I know that you are not hiding behind me."_ Gary go sit down. "_Sam calm down and I'll talk to him." _Sam backs off a little. Gary

looks at Sam and Dean, _…"I am sorry for everything..I…I…"_ Dean looks at him with his killer eyes, _"If I ever know that you are doing something with witchcraft again, I will_

_hunt you down and kill you."_ Gary has fear in his eyes and then looks over towards Sam to hear what he might say to him. Sam thought a minute about the spanking that

Gary's dad gave him and thought a spanking is just what this little bratty teenager needs and pay back is going to be hell on his backside. _"Well, Gary I am a little if not more_

_than angry with you especiallysince you stole MY BODY while I was forced into yours. While you were out having fun in my body, driving my brother's car, drinking alcohol,_

_and doing __witchcraft, your dad was busy busting my backside, whipping me with his belt and spanking me like I was his child over his knee bare bottomed."_ Gary grinned a

little, while Dean's jaw dropped in shock. _"So Gary , do you think that saying sorry will cut it? I don't. I hope you think that this is funny now, because in a minute you _

_probably won't be laughing much."_ Before Sam could finished his sentence, Gary ran off. Sam looked at Dean, _"Catch him."_ Dean and Sam are both stronger, taller, and

faster than Gary and caught up to him fast. Sam caught him, _"You are going to get it worse now for running."_ Sam grabs Gary by the collar and pulls him over the edge of the

table. _"Dean, hold his arms down. If you wouldn't have run, I might have let you leave your underwear on."_ Gary tries to get out of Dean's death grip, but Dean was holding

on to his back, arms and hands too tight. Sam unbuckles Gary pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. Gary starts yelling _"This is NOT fair, I said I WAS _

_SORRY!" "Sorry dude, but you obviously need to learn your lesson in respecting adults"_ Sam didn't want to use his hand, so he looked around and found an old metal hanger

on the floor, _"Perfect."_ Before his first swing,_ "This is payback for me taking a licking from your dad."_ Sam starts spanking Gary's backside, alternating left and right.

_"….OW…..Please…..Stop." "Nope, your dad gave me hundred times worse than this."_ Gary starts kicking his feet, crying, and begging for him to stop.

_" .OW…..OW…..PLEASE…" "Gary, I will stop when you can tell me why you deserve this beating." "Because…OW…you are two sickos who gets…OW…..off seeing young…OW…_

_boys cry…OW." _ Up until now, Dean was letting Sam do all the spanking, "_OH, HELL NO, let me have a little bit of this snot nose kid."_ Dean takes Gary off of the table and

finds him a chair, but doesn't sit in it, but puts his left leg in the chair and tosses Gary over his leg, backside up and feet dangling down. Dean starts giving him a good hard

hand spanking, _"If you can't take a spanking like a man, then you can get a spanking like a kid." "Now, If I were you, I would answer my brother? _ After about fifteen licks,

_"Fine,….OW….anything for you tooooo…OW…..stop." "Yes, I …OW…..have been a jerk to….OW….. everybody, my parents….OW…my friends, and…OW….even you, I am _

_sooooo…OW…..sorry."_ Dean gave Sam look that they both agreed that the kid has had enough. Dean took him off of his knee, down on his feet and gave him one last pop on

the butt, Dean pointing a finger to his face, _"That is for calling us sickos." "Jeez, OK, Sorry Dean and Sam, I guess I deserved that."_ Sam crossing his arms, _"If I ever catch _

_you doing witchcraft again, I will find you and give you a bare bottom belt spanking. Do I make myself clear?"_ Gary rubbing his backside, _"Crystal."_

* * *

After dropping Gary off at his house, Dean drives off and heads towards the next hunt. Dean turns the music off and looks at Sam, _"Dude, you got to tell me the whole story _

_about the spanking you got from Gary's dad."_ Dean rubbing his eyes with his fist and puckering out his lips, _"Did Sammy get a little spanky?…Did you cry like a little baby?" _

_"No, Dean I didn't cry." "You are such a big liar." "You couldn't have had that much anger towards Gary, unless his dad made you cry." "I didn't cry with Gary's dad spanking, _

_but….." "But what, Sam." "….but the spanking that Cas gave me…."_ Dean almost ran off of the road, _"What….Cas spanked you….HA, HA….You mean our Cas?_

_Weak and a little slow, Cas?" "Dude, I hope to god that Cas doesn't hear you call him weak and slow, because believe you me, you think dad hurt back in the day…..Cas was_

_two hundred times worse."_ Next thing, Castiel is in the back seat, "_Did someone say that I was weak and a little slow?"_ Dean ran off the road and stopped the car completely,

_"Holy crap Cas, you scared the living crap out of me."_ Sam pointing his finger at Dean, _"He said it, not me"_ Dean shook his head a little, "I didn't mean it like that, Dude."

"It's ok, Dean to think that I am weak. I never had the opportunity to show you how much strength I really do have." Patting Sam on the shoulder, _"Isn't that right,_

_Sam?" _Sam is looking straight head and in a very soft sound, _"Yep." "Maybe next time that I see you, Dean"_ then Castiel vanished before their eyes. Sam turns to Dean, _"I_

_told you dude, the man hears everything." "That's ok, Sammy, I am sure my time will come one day with him, but for now lets keep killing some demons, trying to save the_

_world, and now on our list spanking bad kids."_ Dean laughing a little, _"Just call us the spanking brothers, where there is evil, you will either be spanked or killed."_ Sam and

Dean both laughing.


End file.
